Digital video streams may represent video using a sequence of frames or still images. Digital video can be used for various applications, including, for example, video conferencing, high-definition video entertainment, video advertisements, or sharing of user-generated videos. A digital video stream can contain a large amount of data and consume a significant amount of computing or communication resources of a computing device for processing, transmission, or storage of the video data. Various approaches have been proposed to reduce the amount of data in video streams, including compression and other encoding techniques.
Encoding based on motion estimation and compensation may be performed by breaking frames or images into blocks that are predicted based on one or more prediction blocks of reference frames. Differences (i.e., residual errors) between blocks and prediction blocks are compressed and encoded in a bitstream. A decoder uses the differences and the reference frames to reconstruct the frames or images.